


when you hear the fireworks go BOOM!

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kids, M/M, Multi, fuck your stereotypes, genderqueer!laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Eliza and John take four-year-old Philip and three-year-old Angie to see the fireworks, and Phillip is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pits of Fashion

Alex came out of their room wearing an obscene amount of flags, causing John to choke on the Diet Coke he was drinking.

“Alex, what the fuck?”

“It’s America Day,” he said nonchalantly.

“You bet Laf that you could wear more American flags than them, didn’t you?” Eliza asked, rolling her eyes at her husband. There was a long pause that meant “yes” before John moved to go get Philip and Angie dressed.

In their rooms, Philip sat playing with one of Angie’s dolls while Angie tried to roll around the floor like a “war man”, she informed John upon inquisition.

“Alright you two, let’s get dressed so we can go to a party.”

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Angie asked, a little furrow forming between her eyebrows. She looked so much like Alex, John’s heart clenched.

“Of course not, Ang. Go pick out whatever you want and I’ll help you into it.” John smiled as she ran off, pretending to be a plane. His smile turned a little more concerned when he turned to face Philip. Now Philip has never been shy, but now he was looking down at his feet, picking at his fingers.

“Philip, what’s up?” John crouched down so as to look him in the eyes.

“I want to wear a dress, but the kids at school say that’s only for girls…” His voice was so soft, it hurt John to hear it.

“Philip, love, anyone can wear dresses. You can still be a boy and wear dresses. I’ll bet Untie Laf is wearing a dress tonight.” As John said this, Philip’s eyes lit up.

“Can he and I wear matching dresses?” He asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on his feet.

“Go pick one out and I’ll ask him.” Philip ran to his room and John pulled out of his phone, quickly dialing Laf.

“ _Bonjour_.”

“Hey Laf, I have a question.”

“What is it, _ mon ami _ ?”

“Philip is worried about wearing a dress to Washington’s party and he wants to know if you’ll match him?” Laf’s intake of breath made John laugh.

“ _ Bien sûr _ !”

“I’ll send you a picture when he picks one out.”

“ _ D’accord _ , I’ll be waiting. Also, tell Alexandre that I’m winning that bet.” John heard their slightly malevolent cackle before they hung up. John shook his head before following Philip to help him pick out a dress.

In the end, Philip wore a blue dress with a white headband, his hair loose around his face. His smile was so bright and it made his parents happy. Angie was wearing her favourite outfit, which included a miniature version of Alex’s green suede jacket and skinny jeans and her tiny Converse.

“A child after my own heart.” Alex’s hands were folded over his heart, smiling widely. Angie ran at him and he caught her, swinging her up into his arms.

“Ready, munchkin?”

“Ready!” she said, putting her small fist into the air, a determined look on her face. They laughed and John picked up Philip and the five of them headed outside towards the van.


	2. Fits of Passion

When they arrived, Angie shot out of the van, running through the house to play with the other kids in the backyard. Eliza laughed and followed her, stopping to say hi to Martha before heading out back. Alex followed, loving the attention from his abundance of flags. John and Philip pulled up the back, stopping in the kitchen to help Martha take the food outside.

“I love your dress, Philip,” she said, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. Philip beamed back, suddenly much more confident.

It was about an hour before Laf showed up, Hercules in tow. Immediately, Philip ran over to them, chattering excitedly, tugging Laf’s hand to show everyone how they matched. John smiled fondly and leaned against a tree, watching his kids play with others and watched the adults talk.

Before long, George came over a Diet Coke in one hand, a Pepsi in the other. Without saying a word, he handed John the Diet Coke, settling against the tree next to him.

“How are you, John?”

“I’m great, sir. Philip wanted to wear a dress today and Angie is a “war man”, she says.” John laughed, taking a drink.

“Well, that sure is something. You guys are lucky to have such wonderful kids.” He didn’t miss the pained look in George’s eyes as he looked at Martha.

“Still no luck?” George sighed, looking at the can in his hand.

“No, they say I can’t. Martha has kids, but I know she wants one with me. I wish I could give her that…”

“Adopt. It won’t be the same as having a kid on your own, but you guys will get to raise a kid together. Don’t miss out because biology says you can’t.”

“You know what, son, you’re right. Maybe we will adopt…” Their conversation turned to other things when Martha called everyone to come get the food.

“And before you compliment me on the food, thank George. I am hopeless in the kitchen and he made everything. I just cut the watermelon.” Everyone laughed and she hugged her husband before the kids set into the buffet.

Everyone scattered across the yard, plates being balanced carefully, drinks being protected from bugs. Darkness fell soon after, and everyone settled in to watch the fireworks. Angie and Philip were snuggled up with their parents, Eliza between Alex and John, the kids settled between their legs. The kids shouted excitedly when the first firework went up, smiles bright.

Angie yelled with excitement as it exploded in the air while Philip cried out in fright, turning into John.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey… Shh… It’s okay, baby... “ Philip’s whole body trembled and John picked him up, carrying him inside.

“You okay?” he asked as they sat on the couch.

“I forgot how loud they are…” Philip said sullenly.

“It’s okay, Philip. I hate them sometimes too.”

“But Angie wasn’t scared…”

“Angie isn’t scared of much. But that doesn’t make you any less than her, just because you were scared. You know that Papa is scared of thunderstorms, but he’s a grownup. Fear doesn’t mean anything, honey. It just means you know your limits.” He only nodded and together they watched the fireworks from inside in the house, Philip deep in John’s arms.

Once the fireworks were over, everyone slowly left. Then it was just the Hamilton-Laurens-Schuyler household, Laf and Herc, and the Washingtons. The kids were asleep in their arms, while the adults talked quietly. The conversation slowly died off and they all went their separate ways. In the car, Alex slept in the back with Philip’s head on his shoulder, Angie asleep while holding his hand.

“Martha and George are looking into adopting,” John said quietly, looking at Eliza while she’s driving.

“Really? That’s great.”

“Yeah…” There was a pause before John spoke again. “Eliza, I want to have another kid.” Eliza’s body went still and she looked over at him.

“What?”

“I want to have another kid. I want to adopt.” She hesitated before nodding slightly.

“I’m willing to talk about it,” she said.

“I’m down,” Alex says, blinking awake.

“So we’re gonna have another baby?” John asked, his voice slightly skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

“We’re gonna have another baby,” Eliza says, her voice coming out in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???????? idk where it came from???? obvs not immediately bc this takes place before my son but probably the next thing in the series


End file.
